Trouble Starts With Two Girls
by WeeBonnieLass
Summary: Sadie's niece, Abigail, lives life with her mucked up family, who find joy in killing people. And even with everything she's been through, she manages to find love... But when two girls are thrown into their lives, how will she handle it? Justin/OC.
1. THE LAST HOUSE ON THE LEFT

**The Last House on the Left  


* * *

**

**Summary:** Sadie's niece, Abigail, lives life with her mucked up family, who find joy in killing people. And even with everything she's been through, she manages to find love... but when two girls are thrown into their lives, how will she handle it? Justin/OC.

**Rating:** M for adult situations, violence, language, mature themes, drug use, rape and later chapters.

**Genre:** Horror/Romance.

**Pairing:** Justin/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with those characters.

* * *

**ChocolateButtons  
~ XOXO**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:  
UPDATED: ****20****th**** October 2010**

Alright, I want to apologise to everyone who thinks Justin is out of character in this story. I normally get to know that character through the movie, but since he barely talked, I couldn't really get a feel from him. And so, my character is going to be nice, sweet and playful when he's around his girlfriend, Abigail. But when he's around other people (mainly Krug, Francis and Sadie) he becomes quiet and more withdrawn.  
It's going to be the same for Abigail, but hopefully you'll get to see what she's like from this story.

This whole story is through Abigail's point of view, it might change later in the chapters, but I shall tell you when that is.

Hopefully I don't ruin the movie with this story, and I hope you all like it!

_I'll respond to all of your reviews via PM  
All pictures related to this fanfic are on my profile!_

**REMEMBER…  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

I sighed as I stepped into the shower, thinking about how fucked up my life is.

I was eleven years old when my mother died from cancer. My father had ran away with another woman years before that, so I had no one left at that point. Thankfully my Aunt Sadie was really close with me at that time, having seen her every weekend since I was born. So, when Sadie heard the news of her deceased sister, she became my legal guardian.

I then met a boy, Justin, when I was fourteen. This then resulted in Sadie meeting Justin's father, Krug, which was when everything went downhill.

Sadie and Krug fell in love, or at least as far in love as they could.

At first I was confused when I hardly saw Sadie around, but later realised she had began to work with Krug and his brother, Francis. They would steal things. Little things at first, and then they got more extreme. There would be a new car outside the driveway each week whenever I walked to school. I refused to get a lift from Sadie, knowing it was a stolen car.

Krug had once also offered me a ride to school, and seeing that I was at least an hour late, I accepted. That day he didn't take me to school.

I kept those days a secret from Sadie, knowing she would never believe the things Krug and also Francis did to me.

Sooner or later… as mucked up as our lives were… Justin and I, ever so slowly, started falling for each other. We were constantly together, so it was natural for us to have those feelings.

Justin and I always fiercely wanted nothing to do with what Krug, Francis and Sadie did, but sometimes we were pulled in and forced to do the things.

We were just their entertainment, forced to do things we didn't want to.

But we knew that no matter what, we'd always have each other.

I pressed my lips together, willing away the memories. I reached up and got my razor and shaving cream. I shaved my underarms first and then my legs. I was going to be wearing shorts, so hairless legs were a must.

I frowned as I put away my things, positive I heard the room door slam.

Justin was out getting some snacks, and also cigarettes. I didn't smoke, but he did. He also liked taking drugs, which I didn't touch. I knew it was his way of coping, but I didn't want to get more fucked up because I took drugs.

"Justin, is that you?" I shouted, hoping he could hear me over the sound of the shower.

It couldn't be anyone else. Sadie, Krug and Francis were all out and they wouldn't be back until late at night. They always came in late some nights when both Justin and I were asleep. But that was only lately because of the incident that happened with Krug.

I switched off the shower and grabbed the towel hanging over the bath. "Justin?" I called as I wrapped the towel around my body.

I heard some shuffling behind the bathroom door before it opened, revealing Justin.

He hesitantly smiled at me, and I knew then that something was up. I got a glimpse into the other room before he shut the door behind him.

There was a girl standing in the other room, looking around. Her eyes had shown surprise when she caught mine before the door had shut.

My mouth dropped. "Justin! Wh-what? Who is she and why is she in our motel room?" I asked, stepping hurriedly out of the bath tub.

"It's nothing, Abby, don't worry. She helped me out. She gave me cigarettes and in return I'm giving her some pot." Justin said, taking the hand that wasn't holding up my towel.

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine, Justin, just give it to her quick, she needs to leave soon. I don't want Sadie coming back to find her there."

"She'll be gone by the time they come back." He promised, raising his hand to wipe away the drops of water on my chin. "Plus, haven't you been wanting female company lately?"

It was true. As much as I loved having Justin with me, sometimes I just wished I had a girl to talk to.

I chewed the inside of my lip and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, she can stay for a little while, but that's it." I told him, looking him in the eye. He nodded and pressed a soft kiss against my wet lips. "And if I find out that you've told her you don't have a girlfriend, there'll be hell to pay."

Justin smiled a little as he looked at me seriously. "You're the only one for me."

"Good." I smiled back. "Now go on, I'll be out in a minute." I said, letting go of Justin's hand.

Justin nodded and watched as I leaned back a bit and squeezed the water out of my hair. He smiled mischievously as he thought up something.

He reached a hand out and grabbed hold of the towel I was wearing. He yanked on it and watched as it dropped to the ground. He laughed at my wide eyed look and quickly went to the door, planning on escaping quickly.

"Justin!" I screamed, planning on hitting him. I never got the chance as he pulled open the door and scrambled outside, holding the door shut. "You little pest!"

I heard him chuckle behind the door and rolled my eyes while picking up my fallen towel and rewrapping it around myself.

"You want your clothes?" I heard him call through the door.

I sighed and glared at the door. "No, I'm just going to strut around naked."

I could just imagine Justin shrugging from behind the door. "Nothing I ain't seen before." He joked.

Ignoring him, I waited for the door to open and him to appear with my clothes.

"Here." He said, handing over my pile of clothes.

I gave him a quick smile as he laughed, thinking of the towel incident. "Thanks." I bit out. I turned my back to him as I put down my clothes. "Prick."

"You weren't calling me that last night…" He sang playfully, leaning back against the bathroom door with his arms crossed.

"Justin!" I shouted, feeling my cheeks go warm.

Justin tried to cover the smile that fought to appear on his face. "That was more like it."

I crossed my arms, glaring at him. "Leave."

He threw up his arms in fake defeat. "Aright, alright, I'm going. I've got to get Paige her pot anyways."

I nodded and thought about what he said. "Paige? Is that her name?" I asked. He nodded in response, opening up the bathroom door slightly. "I like it."

"Be out soon?" He asked, backing out of the room.

I nodded, looking at my clothes. "Yeah, just let me get dried and dressed."

"Alright, see you in a minute." He said, smiling.

I smiled back and watched as he closed the door.

I quickly got dried, leaving my hair for last. I then dropped my towel and picked up my white bra and put it on along with the matching white panties. My light grey loose tank top was next, along with my dark blue shorts.

My makeup was in the other room so I would wait until I was in there to put it on.

I went to the bathrooms mirror and picked up the brush that was lying there. I started getting all the tangles out of my wet brown hair, wincing when I got to a particularly hard knot in my hair.

Setting down the brush, I took one last look in the mirror before going to the bathroom door, ready to meet the girl that helped Justin out.

I took a deep breath and hoped that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:  
UPDATED: ****26****th**** October 2010**

I want to point out that I don't know anything about drugs. I don't take drugs, and so I know nothing about them. So I'm sorry if I get any of this information wrong. I'm just totally clueless when it comes to writing about drugs.

Also, will you all please, please vote on my poll!  
I need to know which story I should post next.

_I'll respond to all of your reviews via PM  
All pictures related to this fanfic are on my profile!_

**REMEMBER…  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Justin was busy lighting up some of the drugs for Paige, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

I smiled at her as I went over to the desk and chair at the side of the room, picking through my make-up to find what I wanted to put on today. "Hi, I'm Abigail." I said, waving my hand that wasn't holding some of the make-up. "You're Paige, right?"

Paige smiled big at me and set her bag down beside her on the bed. "Yeah, how did you guess?"

"Justin told me." I explained as I pulled out the chair and sat down on it, setting the mascara in my hands on the table.

"Oh, right, of course. Are you two a thing?" Paige asked, glancing back at Justin who just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we've been together for as long I've known." Justin commented, taking a draw from the now lit drugs.

I nodded in agreement as I put foundation on my face. I picked up my blusher when I finished and got to work on putting it evenly on my cheeks.

"That's cute! You two look great together." Paige complimented, shuffling back onto the bed to rest at the top.

"Thanks." I smiled in the mirror at her. I shared a look with Justin, thanking him with my eyes for bringing Paige back to the room. I needed this. Just idle chatter with another girl, I've missed it.

As much fun as it was chatting with Sadie, who had taken a turn for the worst when she met Krug, it wasn't the same. Sadie had this look in her eyes as she talked, a piercing stare that she never let up. She also had taken to touching and stroking me whenever she felt like it. Using me sometimes like a doll, dressing me up and having her fun with me.

I blinked and put the blusher down, picking my mascara up next and applying it carefully to my long lashes.

"Wow, this shit is good." Paige said, taking a draw from Justin. "You were right, Justin, this is some good stuff!"

Justin nodded and settled onto the bed as well, playing with the edges of his jumper.

"Here, you want some?" Paige asked, sitting up and leaning over towards me, holding out the joint.

I ran a hand through my still wet hair and shook my head, smiling. I stood up and moved the chair back in place. "I don't do drugs, I don't touch the stuff." I explained, turning to face her.

"Really?" Paige asked, still leaning over to me. She looked back at Justin who nodded, backing what I was saying. "If you're sure?" She asked, looking back at me and waving the joint lightly.

"No, it's cool. You two enjoy it." I said, waving my hands at them. "I need to dry my hair anyways."

Paige shrugged and fell back onto the bed, smiling. "Guess there just more for us."

I smiled and walked back into the bathroom, picking up the wet towel there. I threw it in the basket beside the sink and picked out a new towel from the cabinet. I started towel drying my hair, hoping to get most of the water out of it. I turned to leave the bathroom but froze as I heard the bedroom door open and close. I started to panic, thinking it was my Aunt Sadie and the others coming back early.

Just as I was about to run through to the other room, I heard a voice I didn't recognise. "What the hell you guys?"

I frowned and opened the bathroom door. I went through to the bedroom and saw a blonde standing in the middle of the room, looking at Paige and Justin on the bed.

I pretty much sighed in relief. I coughed lightly, getting their attention. "Uh, hey!"

"Abbey! That was quick!" Paige commented, sounding drugged up. I nodded and smiled, still looking at the blonde. "Oh! Abbey, this is Mari! Mari this is Abbey, she's Justin's girlfriend." Paige beamed when she finished, seeming proud of her speech.

"Another one?" I asked, jokingly. I looked at Justin and smiled. "You sure have been busy."

Justin looked a little guilty, but I ignored it. "Hey, I'm Abbey! As Paige said…" I trailed off, giving Mari a friendly smile.

She gave a hesitant smile back. "Mari." I just nodded in response.

Paige cut in between our introduction. "Mari, Justin was not kidding. This is really good shit." She said, rolling the joint in-between her fingers.

Mari looked annoyed. "Clearly. So, how long were you going to let me sit out there?"

"Here, have some." Paige said, holding it out to her like she did to me.

I listened to their conversation as I walked past Mari and sat on the edge of the bed by Justin's feet. I brought the towel back to my hair and continued to towel dry it.

"Paige, we just had this conversation."

Paige looked as though she hadn't heard her. "Come on. She's just a little out of practise." She said, turning her head around to look at Justin and me. "T-a-ake it!" She insisted, looking back at Mari and held out her hand again.

Mari still looked annoyed, but sat down on the bed next to me. "I'm just sitting on the bed."

I stopped drying my hair and stood up. Mari's eyes flickered to me but I just smiled warmly at her and walked back over to the table, picking up the extra brush there and brushing my hair again.

Paige grinned at Mari. "One joint won't hurt you."

I turned around to face them, still brushing my hair. "You don't have to, Mari, not if you don't want to. I don't do drugs as well." I said, hoping it would ease the pressure from her.

Mari looked back at me, taking in what I said.

Paige on the other hand ignored it. "Take it!" She sang playfully, still grinning and holding out the joint to her.

Mari once again turned to look at me. I set down the brush and walked back over to the bed. I watched as Mari surrendered and took the joint. She put it to her lips, looking as if she didn't want to. She took a draw and then exhaled the smoke, coughing when she did.

Paige laughed a little and took the joint from her. As Mari handed it over, there was a ringing in her shorts pocket. "Hold on..."

I pressed my lips together and kept quiet, returning the smile Justin gave me.

"Hello, mom?" I heard Mari say, sitting up and turning her back to us. "I know, I'm sorry."

I brought a hand up to my hair and decided that I would blow dry it once Mari was off the phone. My hair was naturally curly, so I would only need to dry it and then it would automatically go into curls. Although, admittedly, it always looked better whenever I used the curling irons.

"I was thinking..." Mari trailed off, looking back at Paige, who was waving the joint around for her to take. Mari ignored her and continued talking on the phone. "Maybe I could just spend the night with Paige?" She asked hesitantly.

I saw Mari pause and silently wondered if I should bother with curling my hair.

"Hello, mom? You're breaking up, I can't hear you." I raised my eyebrow when I heard Mari say that. It was true, we did have bad reception at our motel.

After Paige and Justin both had turns taking a smoke of the joint, Paige held it out to me again, forgetting that I didn't take drugs. I gave her a pointed look and shook my head. She pouted at me and took a draw, blowing the smoke out in my direction. My nose twitched and I stifled a laugh pointing out my tongue at her.

"Mom, if you can hear me... I'll be back first thing in the morning, okay? I love you." I glanced over at Mari as she hung up and smiled at her.

"Sorry, we do have pretty bad reception at our motel." I apologised, starting to twirl my hair around my fingers.

"It's fine… she knows I'll be at Paige's anyways." Mari said, turning back to face us.

Paige started grinning and took another draw from the joint. She started laughing and bouncing on the spot "Come on you guys!" She said, raising her arms high above her head and waving them around. "This is going to be so much fun!"

We all laughed at her antics, knowing she was a bit out of it.

I grinned and nodded at Justin. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:  
UPDATED: ****2nd November 2010**

In this chapter I've put little moments between Paige, Mari and Abigail… so that they get along and they begin a friendship that ends drastically wrong. I wanted there to be a bit of a connection between Paige, Mari and Abigail. Hopefully I succeeded, and the little moments between them all actually mean something.

**Will you all please vote on my poll, I haven't nearly enough to decide which story to publish next.  
So please, please, please vote on it! Please!**

_I'll respond to all of your reviews via PM  
All pictures related to this fanfic are on my profile!_

**REMEMBER…  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I sat anxiously, praying everything would go okay. _'It's all my fault, if I hadn't let them stay this long, this wouldn't have happened!' _I looked up at the mirror and my eyes met with Justin's. I hoped with all my might he would say wasn't right! This wasn't the way it's supposed to be!

They're drugged up… what if they burn me?

"Ouch!" I knew that was going to happen.

"Don't be such a baby, Abbey! I've done this like a bazillion times!" Paige promised, her voice sounding slightly weird because of the drugs. She brought the curling irons back to my hair and continued to curl my hair.

I bit my lip and started to relax after a while, thankful that she hadn't burned me again.

A while after Mari's phone call, I had commented on the fact that I had to curl my hair. Paige had immediately turned her attention to me and put herself forward to curl my hair. I turned her down but she and Mari managed to playfully wrestle me over to the desk and chair.

Justin just laid on the bed, smoking the joint and laughing with us. I tried to beg him to help, but he would just laugh and even commented to "Hold me tighter."

After all the laughs, Paige managed to plug in the curling irons and waited until they got hot. I knew that it would probably not end well, especially since Paige seemed pretty drugged up. And hell, I definitely didn't want to get burned!

But hey, here I was... sitting comfortably as Paige actually got the job done. I was surprised that she managed to do it so well while both herself and me were giggling away. She may have burned me once, but even I burned myself sometimes.

"Wow, Paige… you're doing a good job. I thought you'd end up burning her again." Mari said, laughing as she sat next to me on the chair for moral support.

"Trust me, so did I!" I commented, sticking my tongue out at Paige when she pulled a little too hard on my hair.

"Well I had to make sure she looked good for Justin!" Paige said, finishing her work.

I smiled into the mirror at Justin, giving him a playful wink. I ran my hands through my hair and smiled. "You've done a great job, Paige. Thank you!" I said, standing up and giving her a one armed hug.

Paige grinned widely and started bouncing on the spot as she switched off the irons. "Thank you! I'm just that good!"

I laughed and shook my head, following Mari's lead by walking over to the beds. Mari took the joint from Justin and started smoking it.

I on the other hand stood beside Justin, who was still sprawled over the bed, and lifted his hood a little. "So? What do you think?" I asked, twirling on the spot.

I gave a squeal as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto the bed next to him. He cuddled me close beside him and gave me a soft kiss. "I love it." He said, reaching a hand up to twirl my hair around his finger. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you."

Smiling big, I granted him another kiss, giggling slightly.

"Aww!" Paige cried out loudly, jumping onto the bed. As she started bouncing around, Mari settled herself onto the bed next to me, leaving a space in-between us for Paige.

Paige took the joint from Mari and then continued to jump on the bed. I smiled watching her, as Justin played with my hair.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane?" I shouted out, feeling playful. I looked over to Mari, having left out the rest of the sentence for her.

She gave a small smile, seeming to be in a slightly bad mood. I was hoping to cheer her up a bit more, but I wasn't sure if I was being successful.

"No, it's just Paige!" She called out, lacking in enthusiasm.

I bit my lip, glancing at her. She looked at me apologetically and shrugged. I copied her movement and shrugged with her, and she in turn smiled again.

Paige flopped down in-between us, stopping our little moment.

I blanked out a little when she started a conversation, not even hearing what it was about. She passed the joint to me, and I absentmindedly passed it to Justin. Justin leaned up on one hand, laying above me as he took in a draw. I was still dazing when he took hold of my chin, bringing my face under his. He took the joint away from his mouth and passed it on to Paige. He kept the smoke in his mouth and gently nudged his lips with mine, willing me to open my mouth.

I slowly parted my lips. I kept my eyes open, as did Justin, as he leaned down and gently blew this smoke into my mouth. I inhaled a little and he pulled back so that I could blow out the smoke.

He slowly stroked the side of my cheek and whispered into my ear. "Come back to me."

I blinked and realised that he noticed me in my daze. It happened often, and Justin was the one that mostly noticed. I gave him a smile and kissed him gently.

We parted and he relaxed into my side again, twirling my hair. I heard Justin laugh at something Paige had said and tuned back into the conversation.

Paige was relaxing back into the bed, taking a few draws from the joint. She turned her attention to us and smiled.

"So, guys, my newfound friends, are you from a really big city?" She asked, cuddling up close to me.

I bit my lip, knowing this could get dangerous. I looked up at Justin as his fingers pause in twirling my hair. After a beat he continued, glancing up at Paige.

"Uh, no, we're from all over." He said, being vague. Paige passed me the joint again, and I quickly passed it up to Justin.

Paige must have caught onto how vague he was being. "All over?"

"My dad and Uncle hustle around a lot, so..." Justin trailed off, hoping they would stop asking questions.

"And Abbey, dear, did they find out you were his screw toy and tagged you along?" Paige said jokingly, giggling at the end.

I paused for a second, wondering if I should tell them. Would they find it weird that while I was going out with Justin, my Aunt was going out with his dad?

I cleared my throat, thinking of what I was going to say. "No, uh, my Aunt actually goes out with Justin's dad… and so since they, uh, fell in love we went around with them…"

It was silent for a minute, all I could hear was Justin's breathing against my cheek. I knew they were processing the information, figuring out what I just said.

Paige was the first one to speak. "So, wait… _you_ are going out with Justin. And his dad is going out with your Aunt?" I nodded and she blinked. She took the joint from Justin and took a deep draw from it. After she was finished she looked back at me. "So doesn't that mean that you guys could potentially cousins?" She asked, motioning to me and Justin. I shrugged my shoulders, knowing it was true. "Wow… that's weird…"

I shrugged. "I know… I guess if it means anything, I had Justin first… and it's not like you can help who you fall in love with…" I commented, wondering if I should feel awkward or not. I always hated it when people would ask about us, it rarely happened, but when it did we mostly lied. It was only the odd occasion that we would tell the truth.

"… that's true. You don't need to worry… it's cool." Mari said slowly, letting us know where she was on what was said.

I smiled to myself, glad that they weren't going to be disgusted by it. I cuddled more up to Justin, glad that it was finally out there and we didn't need to worry.

"Yeah, I second that!" Paige said, smiling.

"So, uh, what do they do? You know, since they go around a lot." Mari asked tentatively.

I swallowed. There it was, the most dreaded question we could ever be faced with. I looked up at Justin, and meet his gaze. He tugged on the hair that was wrapped around his finger, silently telling me everything was okay.

"All sorts of things." He said quietly. "You know, we're kind of out of the loop."

I stretched a little on the bed, hopping the attention would be off of us for a while.

"Um…" I heard Mari's quiet voice murmur. She obviously had something to ask, but wasn't sure if she should. I sat up a little and looked over Paige to Mari. I raised my eyebrows when my eyes meet hers, encouraging her to continue. "Where's your mom?" She asked, meaning Justin. She then paused and opened her mouth to speak again. "And _your_ dad… and mom…"

I brought one of my hands up to lay on Justin's chest, giving him some comfort. He's only ever talked to me about his mom. And I've only ever talked to him about my mom and dad. I knew Justin was still sad about his mom's death, but we both comforted each other, hoping to forget.

I raised my other hand to bite on the tip of my thumb nail, waiting for Justin to speak first.

"Uh, she's dead." He said quietly and firmly, not wishing to elaborate.

"I'm sorry." Mari spoke softly.

"It's alright." Justin murmured, playing with my hair again.

I blinked and realised that there was a sort of quietness clouded over us. Even Paige seemed to have stopped smiling and laughing.

I took my hand off Justin's chest to rub my side, feeling it itch. I let out a small sigh and stretched out my right leg, feeling it go restless from not being moved in a while.

I was surprised when I heard Mari talk again, her voice cautious. "When did she... die?"

I slowly sat up, giving Justin enough time to release my hair so it wouldn't be pulled. I stretched out my legs and rubbed them, feeling them go a little cold since they were bare.

Since I sat up, Justin decided to sit up a little and fix his hood, looking over at Mari. "It was a while ago." Justin explained.

I looked back at Justin and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and I faced forward again, stroking my legs.

Just when it sounded like Paige was about to talk, Mari spoke again. "And… Abbey?" Her voice was still unsure, but she managed to sound a bit more firmer, less shaky.

I heard a small sigh from Paige and almost smiled, knowing she didn't want this conversation to continue. She was more of a happy person, than a death person.

I stretched out my arms and turned to face Mari, giving her a small smile so she knew I wasn't mad or annoyed at her for asking.

"Well… about six years ago my mother died from cancer, and my dad, he had ran off with another woman. So… my Aunt took me into her care." I explained, wrapping my arms around my legs. "And then I met Justin… and then his dad met my Aunt… and then I'm here." I said, forcing a smile on my face, knowing it was grimmer than that.

Mari nodded as my eyes met hers. I pressed my lips together and turned my body to the side, lying back down on the bed with my face pressed against it. I was lower on the bed than the rest of them and Paige's jean skirt was in my view. I sighed and looked up at them as I felt Justin's hand continue playing with the ends of my hair.

"It's probably enough death talk. Do you want to move on to a happier subject?" Paige asked Mari, getting uncomfortable with the somewhat silence. She was playing with the ends of Mari's jumper, and let go off them as she answered.

Mari's voice was quiet and sullen as she answered. "Sure."

I frowned as I realised what Paige said. Mari must have been faced with death lately. I rolled onto my back and tilted my head back to meet with Justin's eyes. He understood what I was thinking.

He turned his attention back to Mari as Paige sat up, taking the joint with her. "Someone die?

I stared up at the ceiling but listened to what Mari had to say. I glanced up at Paige who was in my view and noticed she too seemed to have gone quiet and seemed a little sad and tense.

As Paige's left hand held the joint, her right hand came over to play with the pocket on my shorts. I let her hand fiddle with the pocket and just lay comfortably, my hands resting on my stomach.

"My brother, about a year ago." Mari answered.

I titled my head back, but angled it so that I could meet Mari's gaze. "What was his name?" I asked softly as Paige kept fiddling with my shorts.

Mari looked at me with almost a smile. "Ben."

I smiled at her and nodded, bringing my head back to rest where it was. I looked up at Paige again and noticed she looked more tense than before. I slowly reached down and stopped her hand fiddling with my shorts, holding it gently and giving it a squeeze.

This time it was Justin who spoke again. "Sorry."

Paige looked down at me, surprised that I was giving her some comfort. She gave me a sort of smile and slipped her hand out of mine. She moved suddenly so that she was on her knees beside me.

"You know what Mari? I think I may be jealous of Abbey if Justin here lost his whole like creepy, hooded Unabomber kind of vibe he's got going on. Don't you think?" She asked, flipping Justin's hood off.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I knew they were playing around, and since Justin was the only male around, he would of course become their source of entertainment.

Grinning up at Paige, I flipped my body so that I was lying on my stomach, looking up at Justin and the girls.

Mari reached up and fluffed out some of Justin's hair, a contemplating look on her face. "Yeah." She agreed.

More laughter spilled out of my mouth when Paige pouted her lips and squeezed Justin's face, as you would to a baby. "Look at the face he's got." She teased.

Justin smiled, embarrassed. His eyes flickered to mine before he hid his face in the pillow below him. I smiled in response and raised my hand to his stomach, tickling a little in a teasing way.

"Oh! Here!" I turned my head to see Paige grab a shirt from the chair I was sitting on earlier. "Here, put this on!" She said, throwing it at Justin.

I bit my lip lightly, recognising the shirt. "No, actually, that's my uncles." Justin said, shaking his head.

"Well he's not here, so come on, just put in on." Paige said, climbing back onto the bed. "Model it!"

Justin's eyes meet mine and I smiled encouragingly at him. I inclined my head to the side. "What'cha waiting for?" I teased.

He grinned and got up off the bed. "Go on!" Mari said, pushing him.

I got up from my stomach, and sat on my knee's facing Justin. Paige moved behind me, her legs crossed as she started smoking from her joint again. I grinned and joined the girls in cheering for him as he shyly slipped on the shirt.

"No bad." Paige commented, nodding at Mari.

"Yeah, but now the hair doesn't match the shirt anymore." Mari said, tilting her head.

Paige exhaled, shaking her head. "What should we do?"

I smiled at Mari as she got up off the bed, moving towards Justin and getting him to sit in the chair. "Come on, sit down!"

Paige stood up and lowered a hand down to me. I smiled and thanked her, taking it. She kept hold of my hand as we walked over the bed and hopping down to the carpet.

"Decisions, decisions…" I murmured as we all crowded around Justin.

Mari disappeared into the bathroom to wet her hands for Justin hair, while Paige sat on the table in front of him, fiddling with the collar. "You're going to love it, trust us!" Paige said. I smiled and leaned into the side of his chair, fiddling with his hair.

Mari came back in and ran her hands through his hair, putting it into a pattern. "Do you think that the collar should go up or down?" Paige asked, laughing.

"Put it up." Mari said. We all laughed and Justin tried to get his say in.

"I think collar down—"

I gently covered his mouth up, stopping him from complaining about our little makeover. I leaned down and pressed a simple kiss to his cheek. "Hush, hush now." I whispered.

Mari laughed and told Paige, "Collar up, collar up!"

We all laughed again, enjoying this moment.

"I love it!" Paige exclaimed, playing with the shirt. She looked into the mirror at Justin and grinned. "It's a big improvement, Justin! Abbey's certainly going to want to jump you when we're done!" Paige joked, laughing.

"Oh, yeah." Mari agreed, nodding.

I laughed with her and ran a hand through my hair, giving Paige and Mari a playful look. "And who says I don't want to already?"

Mari and Paige laughed while Justin lowered his head, grinning.

I laughed at his actions, but the sound of the door opening made me whip around to face whoever was coming inside our room.

I nearly tripped over my own two feet when I saw Sadie, Krug and Francis enter the room.

The laughter died down as an awkward silence came over us.

"Evening." Krug greeted simply, as he turned to the door and slowly shut it.

I held my breath, feeling the panic rise in me as I heard the lock on the door click.

* * *

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:  
UPDATED: ****19th November 2010**

Guess what people? I have an **interview** tomorrow for a job that I really really want! So I got incredibly excited and decided to work my arse off and get this chapter posted!  
Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
So, tell me… is Abigail acting the way she should? Or should I have made her do something different? Tell me, speak to me! Let me know what I should do different!

Oh! **Children in Need** is on tonight! Fingers crossed that we raise more than last year! My heart goes out to all those who are suffering! Stay strong, and remember… we are here for you!

**Once again, w****ill you all please vote on my poll, I haven't nearly enough to decide which story to publish next.  
So please, please, please vote on it! Please!**

_I'll respond to all of your reviews via PM  
All pictures related to this fanfic are on my profile!_

**REMEMBER…  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I could have sworn that I had stopped breathing the moment Sadie, Krug and Francis entered the room.

"Dad…" I heard Justin say as he stood up. I glanced behind me and shared a fear filled look with him.

We knew we were in trouble.

"I thought you guys weren't coming back…" Justin said, trailing off.

I stood, frozen. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe.

I saw Sadie raise an eyebrow at me, before she unclipped the dungaree she was wearing. "Yeah, well, our timeline's gotten sped up, so..." She said, walking across the room and stripping off her t-shirt as she went.

I frowned and bit my lip, my eyes flickering to K rug's as he and Francis walked further into the room.

"Why... what-what's going on?" I heard Justin ask, his voice shaky.

Krug walked up to me, lifting his hand to finger the curls in my hair. I looked over to Justin and saw Francis standing in front of him.

"Christ sake, nephew, aren't you going to introduce us?" Francis asked, ignoring Justin's question.

Krug continued to play with my curls, rolling them around his finger, as I looked back at Mari and Paige. I nearly cried at the look on their faces, they looked so scared and unsure.

"Yeah, right... um, that's Mari, that's Paige." Justin spoke, pointing at each of them. "That's my uncle, Frank." He then nudged his head in the direction of Sadie. "Sadie." As he said her name, she pushed her way through Mari and Paige, clipping on her bra. "My dad..."

As he said the last words, Krug released my hair to wave at Mari and Paige.

"These are two lovely girls, Justin." Krug complimented. "Smells like you three have been having some fun in here..." His eyes flickered to mine, knowing that I didn't touch the stuff.

I looked away from his gaze and turned around so I could look at Justin. I heard Paige start to say something but Francis cut in. "Yeah, it's like a regular party. Who else you invite?" He asked, looking straight at Paige.

"Oh, it's just us, um... I mean, dad, look I was just trying to liquidate some of the-"

Krug interrupted him. "Liquidate. Wow. Is that my word or yours?" He asked, stepping closer to Justin.

I bit my lip when Mari's eyes caught mine. I gave her an apologetic look and looked away from her, turning my attention back to Justin.

"Mine, but... am I wrong? Is that-"

"No, Justin, you're not wrong." Krug said, looking over at the girls.

Francis started to walk over to Justin as well. "Is that my shirt?" He asked.

"Yeah, Frankie, I'm sorry." Justin apologized, starting to take off the shirt.

Francis stopped him. "Hey, no, hey, keep it on. It looks good on you." He said, raising his squeeze his cheeks.

Justin looked at me, before looking at his dad. "You know, we were just, uh..."

Sadie walked over and scoffed, looking him up and down. "Playing dress up?"

I was about to speak, when Paige started talking. "Well, we just sorta gave him a make-over." She said, probably hoping that it would ease the tension in the room.

"A make-over?" Krug asked, his eyes looking over to me. Justin shook his head, his eyes flickering to mine. "Well, I think that is the greatest thing I ever heard!"

Sadie and Francis both laughed before Sadie walked over to Mari, standing behind her. "Yeah, we could use a vehicle like that right now..." She said, as she started to slip Mari's jumper off her shoulders.

Francis laughed, standing beside Paige. "Yeah, since ours is pretty much fucked."

Sadie hummed, smiling. "Like we are?"

Krug looked over to Sadie. "Thanks to you, pumpkin."

"Fuck you!" She replied, smiling.

"Dad, what is going-" Justin was cut off by Krug's fist slamming into his stomach.

I gasped, and felt my body jump as I watched Justin fall onto the bed, holding his stomach. "Just-"

Krug cut me off by throwing a newspaper at Justin. "We made the first page, that's what's going on! We figured they'd have my face on there sooner or later. But now they got Sadie's to boot." Krug turned his attention to the girls standing tensely in the room. "Can you believe it, Paige? Mari?"

It went silent and I took the time to weakly step forward, hoping to go to Justin when Krug grabbed my chin, pulling me forward.

I heard a soft whimper escape my lips and looked away. I tried to free my head but he pulled it up. He tightened his hold on my chin and pressed a hard kiss to my forehead, letting me go afterwards. "Go on, take care of your lover."

I kept my head down as I stepped towards Justin on the bed. I sat down, placing my hands on him and making sure he was okay.

"Listen, Mr... Sir... this is none of our business, we won't..." Mari said, trailing off, her voice shaky.

"We won't... what?" Krug mocked, looking at them seriously.

"This is none of our business." Mari said, firmly.

"It's a private matter." Krug agreed.

"Right, right, and we won't-we won't say anything to anybody." Paige stuttered, looking scared out of her mind.

I felt Justin sit up and looked over at him, meeting his emotionless face. I looked back at Krug when I heard him talk again.

"Well, I don't know. Frank, you believe them?" Krug asked, looking at Francis.

Francis nodded and walked behind Paige, holding her tightly. "Yeah, you know, maybe I could."

"Yeah, well I don't." Sadie said, butting in. She had been going through Paige's bag and had her lip cream in her hands.

"Well, you should! We really don't-we really don't give a shit!" Paige rambled, trying to move away from Francis.

"Hey, Paige, calm down..." Francis said, grabbing her closely to him, and wrapping a loose arm around her neck.

Paige didn't seem to be listening, and even seemed to have raised her voice. "I swear, I mean we swear we won't-we won't tell anybody!"

"Paige!" Francis warned, as he clicked open a pocket knife and held it near to her throat.

"Oh my god!" Paige said as Francis held her tighter, keeping the knife close to her.

"Paige! We have thin walls." Francis explained as Paige started whimpering, begging them to let her go.

I turned my head away, now facing Sadie. She realized I was looking at her and smiled at me. The lip cream was still in her hands. I flinched when she leaned down to me, wiping a finger over the cream and then sliding it over my bottom lip. I looked away from her again, knowing she wouldn't help. My Aunt Sadie was no longer around, I realized that years ago.

Sadie threw the cream behind her and smiled when Mari started begging them to release Paige.

"Please just-please just put the knife down. You can have my keys, I don't care, just-just don't hurt her." Mari begged, handing her keys to Sadie.

Sadie snatched them off her, thanking her. "Thanks, Mari!"

Sadie then walked behind Mari and held her just as Francis was holding Paige. "Just-just don't..." Mari trialed off, looking helplessly at Paige.

"Okay, so can we please just go now, please?" Paige begged, tears running down her face.

"Aww, Paige!" Francis mocked, still holding her.

I saw Sadie smile as she peeked over Mari's shoulder, looking at Paige. "Do you not like us, Paige?"

Krug sighed and looked at them both. "I'm sorry ladies... we just can't risk it."

"What? No, no, but-why can't you just please just let us go!" Paige said, panicking.

"Paige, just stay calm!" Mari said.

Paige shook her head again, panicking. I looked up in time to see Paige escaping Francis' arms and run into the bathroom.

I gasped as she slammed the door shut; I stood up before I could stop myself. Krug took notice and pointed at me. "Stay there!"

Sadie let go off Mari, and walked over to window, looking to see if anyone could hear the screams.

I raised a hand to my mouth, tears coming to my eyes as I realized how deep in this was going. I blinked and quickly brushed the tears away as Mari looked at me. The sounds of Paige screaming for help could be heard as I just stared at Mari. I opened my mouth again, "Mari, I am... I'm-I..." I trailed off, struggling to speak.

I looked away as the guilt became too much to bear. Justin still sat on the bed, motionless, as he stared forward.

I looked away from him as I heard Francis shout, followed by a loud clanging and Paige's shout of pain.

"Anything?" I heard Krug ask Sadie as they looked out the window.

"No, no we're still okay..." Sadie replied. Krug nodded and walked away from the window, looking at the bathroom.

"Francis! What the fuck?" Krug called as Francis came out of the bathroom.

"She's taking a nap, but she'll come around." Francis said, walking over to Mari.

I frowned at what Francis said and moved so that I could see into the bathroom. I saw Paige lying there and gasped.

Francis grabbed hold of Mari and started searching her shorts pockets. "I hate cell phones, everywhere you turn... nothing but texting and reading and texting..." He found her phone and threw it to the floor. He then started stomping on it until it broke. "I hate them!"

I winced as I looked up at Mari. She had her arms crossed over her body, looking frightened.

Krug came to stand beside me, looking at Mari, then at me. I looked down at the floor, before looking over at Sadie, who was smirking at me.

"Load up!" Krug said, sighing.

"Justin…" I heard Mari say, looking at Justin who was staring into the air still.

"I'm sorry, they weren't supposed to be back…" Justin said, his voice sounding choked up.

I watched as Francis walked into the bathroom looking down at Paige. I frowned and decided to go make sure she didn't have a concussion or something.

Walking into the bathroom, I was appalled when Francis nudged Paige over onto her back with his foot.

I kneeled down and laid my hand gently on her cheek as she groaned in pain.

"Paige?" I whispered gently. "Paige, wake up… are you alright?" I received another groan of pain in response.

I moved the hair out of her eyes as I heard Krug talking in the other room. I sighed as I looked back down at Paige. "You hit her too hard…" I said to Francis, hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.

Francis scoffed as he crouched down beside me. "Bitch shouldn't have ran then."

I looked up at him, frowning. I hated him, but I wasn't as scared of him as I was with the others.

Sadie leaned against the bathroom door, staring at my back. "We're leaving." She informed us before looking down at Paige in disdain.

I nodded and ran my hand down Paige's face again before Francis suddenly stood up and grabbed her arm, yanking her up.

I stood up frowning at him. "Be careful with her!" I warned him before I realized I had raised my voice.

Sadie chuckled and stepped up to me. She ran a hand down my back, slowly tugging at my curls as she went. "Abbey, baby… you know not to raise your voice at us, don't you?" She asked, leaning her cheek against mine as she shared a smirk with Francis.

I nodded, my eyes dropping to the floor.

Sadie smirked again. "Good, now come." She pressed a hard kiss to my cheek and took my hand, dragging me into the bedroom where Krug was holding Justin tightly, forcing him to look at Mari.

Krug then released him before kissing his cheek. "Now that's a good start." He said, before standing up and walking away.

Sadie kept hold of my hand tightly as I lowered my eyes to the floor again, letting them slip close while Krug started ordering everyone to leave the motel.

* * *

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:  
UPDATED: 30th**** November 2010**

Wow guys… have you seen Scotland's forecast at all? I'm pretty much freezing here! Snow is everywhere… and my mum and I are struggling to go Christmas shopping! Hopefully we'll be able to get out to the buses tomorrow!  
I hope, wherever you are, that you are much much warmer than I am. And that you don't have to sit by your radiator with gloves and scarfs on! Stay warm and well!

Oh! Don't forget to check out the other 'Last House on the Left' fanfics, especially 'Please Have Mercy' by brittbug, she's a friend :)

_I'll respond to all of your reviews via PM  
All pictures related to this fanfic are on my profile!_

**REMEMBER…  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I looked out the window, watching the other cars going past, silently praying that someone would help. That someone would notice something wasn't right with this car. That having seven people packed in a five seated car was wrong.

Everything seemed alright with the driver, except he was relaxed. Too relaxed.

The passenger's side held two people in it. Which was _illegal_. A boy sat with his legs parted, with a girl seated in-between his legs. Her body was leaning against the door, and her head resting against the window, so that she wasn't in the way of boy.

The back seat was where everything went wrong. Four people sat. The two girls that sat in-between the two adults looked nervous, scared. They shouldn't look like that. They should be happy, smiling, talking. But they weren't.

They were terrified, they were crying… they were being kidnapped.

And they were going to die.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to remove that from my thoughts. I wanted to do something. I wanted to shout, scream, and cry! I wanted to plead with my Aunt, to beg them not to harm the girls. But I couldn't, there wasn't anything I could do. It was out of my hands.

_They weren't supposed to be back…_

Krug reached over and turned on the radio. Music filled the car. He glanced at Justin, who was staring straight ahead. He then looked at me, as I continued looking outside. He looked forward again and switched off the radio.

Krug looked back at Justin, eyeing the chair. "Put your seatbelt on." He said, looking at both Justin and me.

Justin looked at him for a second, before looking down at me. I turned my head and met his gaze. "It won't fit 'round me and Abbey." He said, quietly.

Krug glanced back at us. "It will, just put it on." He insisted.

Justin moved his arm and I grabbed the seatbelt, pulling it in front of me, and handing it to Justin once it was around my waist. Justin struggled to get it into the belt. "It won't go in, it won't stretch that far." Justin finally said.

Krug sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, then wrap it round yourself and hold onto Abby." He grounded out, annoyed.

I was about to push herself forward so that Justin could get the seatbelt around himself, but stopped when I heard Mari and Paige making noises in the backseat. I turned my head slightly and saw Sadie holding Mari's arms and running her hands down Mari's front. Francis held Paige tightly, his knife near her face. I felt Justin squeeze my thigh and turned back around, tears in my eyes.

I moved forward and felt Justin moving the seatbelt around himself, then clicking it into place. Before I could move back against Justin, Krug's voice stopped me.

"Oh, hell." He said, looking ahead. "Abbey, move down to the ground."

I looked ahead and saw a police car, it was still some distance ahead, but I moved down onto the floor, doing as he said. I sat on my knee's, with my head in-between Justin's legs.

"You're okay… you're okay." I heard Francis say. I closed my eyes, picturing Mari and Paige both struggling, trying to get the attention of the police car.

I tilted my head back, eyes still closed. I felt Justin's hands caress my cheek, and I focused on that feeling, trying to block out everything else. I then felt lips press against mine gently, before they pulled away.

Krug glanced at us again, noticing the display. He cleared his throat and looked back at the road. "Right, up you come now. They're gone."

I glanced up at Krug and slowly moved to sit back up between Justin's legs. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, holding me tightly as we went around a corner, heading into the woods.

I leaned my head back onto Justin's shoulder, trying to calm the nerves I suddenly felt. "Hey." Krug said, gaining my attention. "Grab that map there, and hand it on back to Francis." He said, nudging his head towards the map that was poking out of the glove box.

I picked it up and slowly turned, eyes locking sadly onto Mari and Paige's. I held my hand out to Francis, who took the map from me, smiling at me as he took it.

Turning back around, I settled back into Justin's arms. "Now I go left, right?" Krug asked Francis, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Uh... it looks like that the, uh... the road that's over the mountain is left. The right takes you back to the, uh, the lake-"

Mari cut in. "Go left!" I noticed Krug looking up into the mirror, obviously locking eyes with Mari. "I've been coming here for years. You're looking for highway 43 with the two lane that goes over the mountains, right?"

Krug nodded his head a little, looking back into the mirror. "I guess that's the one, Mari."

"Then... you need to go left." Mari finished, her voice tense.

I started rubbing my bare legs, ignoring the silence in the car.

"Thanks for the clarity, Mari." Krug spoke up, looking into the mirror at Mari.

"Thanks for being so cooperative, Mari." I heard Sadie say.

"What good would it do me not to be?" Mari replied.

"I always took your kind to be whiny little fucking bitches born with silver spoons up their asses... but you, I think maybe there's hope for you Mari. I don't know, Krug. I think Mari here has some potential you should consider. Krug, what do you think?"

I tensed up a little and looked over to Krug. He kept his eyes on the road, nodding a little. "I think she's been a cool customer, ever since the motel." He then turned his head and looked at me for a minute, before turning back to the road.

"He agrees."

My eyes flicked over to the left, before I continued to look outside, laying my head on the cool window to calm myself down.

The silence was interrupted by a loud sizzling sound, along with Sadie screaming. I whipped my head around to see Sadie clutching her forehead and Mari struggling with the door handle.

Paige then started fighting when Francis tried to get to Mari. Krug's head almost bashed into mine when he too turned around to see what the commotion was. He reached his hand out to Paige, hoping to stop her when her foot kicked out, hitting Krug in the face.

I then heard more screaming and commotion and saw Mari open the door out the corner of my eye.

"Come on!" Krug shouted, agitated.

I felt the car start swerving and slammed my hand up to the roof, trying to hold myself in place as the havoc continued in the back of the car.

"Handle it!" Krug shouted again, looking at the back seats.

I felt Justin re-wrap his arms around me. "Dad, watch out!" He shouted, causing me to look forwards, noticing the upcoming hill.

"Krug!" I shouted as the car swerved again, before going over the hill. The car was in the air for a moment, before it crashed onto the ground, making Justin to loose his grasp on me, and causing me to slip from his lap.

More screams filled the air as the car slammed into a tree sideways, banging my side of the door. My head bashed against the window and I bit back a scream, clutching my head as we slammed again into another tree, this time being the back of the car which was hit.

Krug tried to re-gain control of the car, but struggled to do so. The car then slammed one last time, straight into another tree.

The pain on my head felt nothing compared to the searing pain I now felt in my left leg. I struggled to breathe as I felt the car go silent.

I felt myself starting to calm down, feeling a heavy weight of tiredness wash over me. I struggled to keep my eyes open, as a wave darkness approached me.

I finally gave in, my body going limp as I fell unconscious.

* * *

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:  
UPDATED: ****3rd December 2010**

I hope you like it! The bit at the end was a sort of struggle… but I got through it anyways. I really hope it's what you wanted, and hopefully you all know why I wanted Abigail to be unconscious, there was just no way I could write an unwilling rape scene!

So wow, we're in December! Totally can't wait for Christmas! I've even got a gift for you all when it reaches the 25th… hope you all are excited for that!

_I'll respond to all of your reviews via PM  
All pictures related to this fanfic are on my profile!_

**REMEMBER…  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"_Look what you did, look at her!" _

I groaned a little as I started to come to, pain appearing over my body. I felt someone's hands on me, lowering me to the ground. I gasped as my left leg came within contact with the ground.

"I'm sorry, Abbey… are you okay?" I heard a male voice say softly. I felt their hand upon my cheek, wiping the hair out of my face. "Please, please wake up…"

I slowly started to open my eyes, squinting as the light shined in them. I blinked, clearing my vision.

"_You're lucky she's awake, otherwise you wouldn't have liked the consequences."_

I frowned as I heard the voice, followed by a female cry of pain.

Justin's face came into view, and he sighed in relief. "Abbey…" He whispered, running his hand down my cheek again. I slowly tried to sit up, whimpering when my body ached. Justin placed his hands on my back and helped me sit up.

When I finally managed to sit upright, I looked around, eyes widening as I saw the car wreck. I then remembered what happened and started looking around. Justin stopped me from moving my head frantically by placing a hand on the side of my face, keeping it still. "Justin… the others, wh-what…" I trailed off and let the question linger in the air as he inspected the side of my head.

He ignored my question and wiped away some of the blood from my head with his sleeve. "You're bleeding."

I in turn ignored him and looked around again, moving my head less frantically. My eyes immediately connected with Mari's. She was looking at me while Krug held her tightly, tears were running down her face. I then realised that it was Krug's voice I had heard, he had threatened Mari.

I frowned and kept looking for the others. My frown deepened when I couldn't spot them.

Justin stopped wiping my face, realising that even though he wiped it away, a little more blood would drip through the wound. He sighed gently and stood. "C'mon, stand up." He said softly his hand outstretched to me.

I reached up and took his hand, slowly pulling myself up. I cried out in pain when my left foot touched the ground. I immediately lifted it and let it hang in the air. I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain to subside. I felt Justin crouch next to me and gently touch my foot. I hissed in pain and looked down at him. "Do you know what's wrong with it? It hurts real bad…"

Justin shook his head and stood up again. "No, I'm sorry… it's probably just sprained really badly." I nodded my head and accepted his answer. "Just gently rest your foot on the ground. The pain should lessen up so that you can at least limp on it."

I sighed and nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Justin…" I spoke quietly. "Where are the others?"

Justin paused before answering me. "You mean Sadie, Francis and Paige?"

I nodded, looking up at him.

"Well, Pai—"

"I'll tell you what happened! After the accident, that little bitch, Paige, picked up a log and smacked Sadie with it. She then proceeded to run her ass away." Krug shouted as he cut in. He shook Mari roughly and she whimpered in pain. "This little cunt even tried to get away, but oh no, you don't get away that easily do you?" He shouted again, dragging Mari over to where Justin and I were standing. "Sadie and Francis went out to get her. They'll be back soon."

I blinked as I let all of it settle in. I just nodded, not wanting to get on Krug's bad side.

Krug kept an arm around Mari in case she tried to escape and reached the other one out to touch my head gently. I winced as his hand came in contact with the deep cut on my head. He removed his hand and re-wrapped it around Mari.

"C'mon, we need to get away from this fucking wreck." Krug stated roughly as he shoved Mari ahead of him.

Justin wrapped his arm around me and helped me to follow Krug.

"Are you okay?" I asked Justin, wincing every now and again because of my leg.

He nodded and looked at me. "I'm fine."

I nodded as well and lowered my eyes. I knew he still felt as guilty as I do, you could tell by looking in either of our eyes.

We walked for a while until Krug stopped us. "This will have to do." He said as he shoved Mari away from him.

He flopped down against a tree and leaned back on it. Mari looked unsure and slowly sat down, leaning her own back against the rock behind her.

Justin was about to slowly help me sit down next to him, but I limped past him and headed for Mari.

Krug's leg shot out, keeping me from moving. "And where do you think you're going?"

I cleared my throat and looked at Mari, noticing that she was looking at me too. "I-I was going to-um-to sit by Mari…"

He raised his eyebrows at me in a mocking way. "No… you can sit there." He said, pointing to the spot in-between Justin and Mari. I nodded stiffly and he lowered his leg. I slowly limped over to the spot and dropped myself down, landing more near Mari than Justin.

I winced and let my right hand rest on my leg as I felt Mari's eyes on me. I slowly looked up at Krug and noticed him staring at me. He kept staring but then turned his head to look away, resting his hand on his eyes.

Now that Krug's eyes were averted from me, I turned my head to look at Mari.

A tear slipped down her eye and she lifted a hand to wipe it away shamefully. I pressed my lips together as I felt my eyes get watery. I sniffed and looked away for a second before looking back.

I lowered my left hand to the mucky ground and ever so slowly stretched it as far as I could towards Mari. She looked confused before realising I was offering her the only comfort I could. A small smile came to her lips and she stretched her hand out too. I gently took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a small smile in return.

We sat there holding hands, offering each other comfort while both Krug and Justin sat quietly.

It wasn't long before there was shouting coming towards us. I knew it was Paige and cringed as I thought of all the things they were going to do to her for punishment. I kept hold of Mari's hand as Paige came into view. Sadie and Francis had stripped her of her shirt and were using it to bind her hands.

I saw Mari's head turn as she saw her best friend being dragged through the forest towards them.

I felt Mari's hand grip mine tightly as Paige was dropped to the ground, crying.

"Now what?" Francis shouted as both he and Sadie breathed heavily from their chase.

Krug scratched his neck before standing up, staring straight at Justin.

I looked up at him as he walked to stand in-between Justin and I. Justin looked over to me, looking confused, and I returned the look.

"You ready to be a man?" Krug asked, looking at Justin.

Justin frowned and looked at him. "What?"

Krug sighed and looked up at the sky. Justin turned his head to look at me and I looked just as confused as him with my mouth parted.

"Pick one…" Krug said, waving his hands towards Mari and Paige. "Or both." He chuckled.

My mouth dropped even more. I looked back at Mari and Paige, sharing their looks of discomfort, before looking back at Krug and Justin. Justin turned his gaze towards me and shook his head, not wanting to do anything.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked, staring up at his father.

I frowned as Krug chuckled again. He licked his lips before turning his attention to me. "Sweetheart…" He spoke. I almost flinched as I heard the pet name he used. It was the same name he called me when I was younger, when he would pick me up in the car, and take me off someplace to hurt me.

"Sweetheart, you're not going to like this next part…" He commented, looking at me and smirking.

I wanted to speak, but I found that my voice had failed me. I felt Mari squeeze my hand tightly, and returned the gesture.

"Dad, what-what do you mean?" Justin asked, his voice tense and low.

I looked over at him and took a deep breath before looking back at Krug, who hadn't stopped looking at me.

"You're not going to like this next part…" He repeated. "So you need to take a little nap." He said, speaking softly and slowly.

I frowned as I became confused again. "A-a nap?" I asked shakily.

I heard Francis chuckle and looked over at him and Sadie. They both started to walk over, coming closer to me.

Justin frowned as he stared at them. "D-dad?"

"Here, Abbey, stand up!" Sadie said, coming over to me and grabbing my arm. She then hauled me up, causing me to let go of Mari's hand. I settled on my feet, making sure not to put too much pressure on my foot.

"Aunt Sadie? I don't understand…" I whispered, becoming scared as she pulled me towards her.

She shushed me and kept pulling me away from Mari, taking me closer to Paige. I looked back and shared a fearful look with Justin before my view was blocked by a smirking Francis. I saw him lick his lips before I turned back to face Sadie.

She stopped my limping and smiled before kissing my cheek and walking back towards Krug. I frowned and started to turn around when Francis stopped me by taking hold of my waist. "Keep still now, and you might not even have to go to sleep." He whispered as he stood behind me.

I frowned but did what he said. I turned my head a little to look at Paige when she moved suddenly and called out Mari's name. I tensed up as I wanted to see what was going on. I heard Mari whimpering and Justin shouting against whatever he was doing.

I started to struggle a little as I realised what was going on. "No! Stop it! Let me go, no!" I shouted.

"God dammit Francis, can't you see we're busy! Deal with her!" I heard Krug shout, before he grunted again.

I started to breathe heavily as Francis held me tightly, pressing his body against my back. He chuckled into my ear, and I felt some of the blood from his nose rub onto the side of my neck and hair. "Stay where you are now, or my fist is going to get real friendly with your face."

"What's wrong with you! It's never going to get any easier than this!" I heard Krug shout. I pressed my lips together and tried to block out the sounds of Justin being forced to touch Mari.

Francis slowly walked around me, pressing his body close to mine and stopping in front of me. I kept my eyes averted from his and continued to press my lips together.

He ran his hand down my face, causing the blood on my head to be smudge down my cheek and jaw. He continued to trail his hand down my neck before stopping at the top of my light grey loose tank top. I turned my head away and looked at the ground. He chuckled at my reaction and raised his hand to cup my cheek again.

"You're pathetic!" My head whipped to the side as I heard Paige shout at both Krug and Francis.

"What did you say, Paige? Where did that come from all of a sudden?" I heard Krug ask. He stood and I saw him come into my view. He stepped up to Paige and grabbed her, pulling her up to stand.

He smiled cruelly at Paige before looking back at me. I frowned and looked away quickly, not liking the way he looked at me. "Still with us I see?" He spoke, and I looked up at Francis to see he was grinning. "Francis… take care of that will you?"

I gasped and started to struggle as Francis turned his attention to me, still grinning.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Justin shout.

I kept struggling against Francis as he kept his tight hold on me. "Shh, now… this will all be over when you wake up…" He spoke softly into my ear.

I shook my head, a tear making its way down my face. "No, please… I-just-I-please…"

Hearing Justin struggle behind me made me close my eyes, bracing myself for the hit that was to come.

Francis' hand trailed down my cheek once more before he leaned close to me. "See you soon, little princess." He whispered, before suddenly backhanding me harshly across the face. I cried out and fell to the ground, landing on my side.

My breathing slowed down as I felt the blackness once again threaten to overcome me. I watched with hazy eyes as Francis smirked at me before walking behind Paige.

"_Are you going to hit me now?"_

Paige's words were the last I heard before I saw Krug thrusting his pocket knife straight into her stomach. I struggled to get control over my consciousness as I watched Francis stick his knife into her too. "No, no, don't… please stop…" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

I slowly fell onto my back as I felt my consciousness falling away from me.

"_No…__ they weren't meant to be back…"_ Was my last whisper as I finally welcomed the darkness for the second time that day.

* * *

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:  
UPDATED: 14****th December 2010**

So, I hope you all enjoy this and notice the change in Abigail's attitude! She's seen one death too many and this one seems to just hit the spot!  
It's very short but the next few will be much longer I promise you!

I've got to apologize for any mistakes… my best friend was watching 'Camp Rock 2' very, very loudly as I was looking it over. So I couldn't really focus, and I didn't have the heart to tell her to lower the volume. She's pretty much in love with the Jonas Brothers.

Anyways, please enjoy and I'm also once again sorry for the shortness! The next one as I said, will be so much longer!

Oh, also! Give me a shout out on how you like the new design of my profile, and I might just get a new chapter up sometime this week!  
Enjoy!

_I'll respond to all of your reviews via PM  
All pictures related to this fanfic are on my profile!_

**REMEMBER…  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

'_Why am I always the one who's unconscious?'_ I thought to myself bitterly as I felt the searing pain on my cheek. I had been awake for a few minutes, but I wasn't ready to let the others know I was just yet. I felt numb when I woke up, realising the fate of both Paige and Mari. I had seen Paige's death, but I guessed the absence of Mari's voice was due to her death.

I had woken up due to the pain on my cheek and also how uncomfortable I felt with the rain hitting me from every direction.

I kept my eyes closed as I heard the voices of Krug, Sadie and Francis. Justin was understandably quiet, especially considering he was the one who was carrying me. I wasn't sure if he knew I was awake or not, but I was glad he didn't try to wake me anyway. Thankfully the way he was carrying me blocked some of the rain from hitting me, which I was also grateful for.

The same couldn't be said for Krug as I remember the countless times he tried to raise his voice loud enough to wake me. I knew the time would come where he would forcibly wake me and thought it was about time to announce my consciousness to the group.

I started to fake waking up, even groaning at one point.

"Well, it looks like Frankie's hit didn't kill you after all!" Krug commented as I felt Justin stop walking.

I opened my eyes to see the others had stopped walking too, and Krug was coming towards me, a cut on his forehead.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He shouted, snapping his fingers in my face. "Took you long enough to fucking wake up!"

I felt a glare come to my face but pushed it away, giving him an emotionless look instead. _'Yeah, because you had that fuck-tard smack me unconscious, you dick!'_

I slowly started to move in Justin's arms and he got the message and lowered me to the floor. I once again made sure not to put any pressure on my leg as I stood watching Justin look at me with petrified eyes. The rain was at a full pelt at that moment and we hunched our shoulders to protect ourselves from the full force of it. I shivered as Krug faced the others, I was only dressed in shorts and a flimsy tank top, so I definitely wasn't dressed for this weather.

"Right, here's what we are going to do… we're going to get to a house and we're going to act fucking _normal_!"He spoke, looking at Justin when he said 'normal'. "Got it?"

I nodded and looked up at Francis and Sadie as they both nodded as well. I ignored Justin for the time being, not ready to face him for some reason.

"Good, now come on, I don't want to be staying out here for a minute fucking longer."

I did as Krug said and started limping along following the others. Justin was close beside me, and Krug was also near us, _'probably to make sure we don't run away screaming'_ I thought, glaring at his back.

"C'mon, Justin, pick up the pace!" Krug shouted, shoving Justin to move him forwards.

I rolled my eyes and just hoped we would make it to a house sometime soon, before Krug loses his temper.

"So?" I spoke suddenly, my voice near a whisper.

We were still walking, but hoped to get near a house soon for we had found a path leading up through the forest. Krug had walked a little further on and I was left with Justin who still hadn't spoken a word. I got irritated after a while of silence and just knew that I had to find out what happened to both Mari and Paige.

I felt sorrow for them; the sorrow was so deep I still felt numb. But with my numbness I felt anger. Anger towards Krug… anger towards Francis… and anger towards Sadie.

I saw Justin turn his head towards me, his eyes wide. "W-what?" He whispered back to me.

"What happened to them?" I asked, cutting straight to the point.

Justin turned his head away suddenly and I ground my teeth together. "I was knocked unconscious, Justin. Tell me what happened!" I whispered furiously.

He looked down at the ground before looking at me, his eyes full of tears. "They're dead."

I pressed my lips together, not moving my eyes from his face. "Yes, I realised that, Justin. But _how_ did they die?"

Realising I spoke a little too loudly; I averted my gaze from Justin's and continued to walk innocently as Krug watched me. When he removed his glare from me I looked back at Justin.

"Pa… Paige was stabbed, as you saw." He said, whispering the last part sadly. "And Mari… Mari was, she-she-Krug…" He stopped talking and looked away again.

I gave him a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his shoulder as I limped along beside him. "Justin, please, I have to know…"

It took him a while before he turned to look at me suddenly. "Krug raped her."

I almost stopped walking. I averted my gaze from his again as I let it settle in. _'Oh, Mari…'_ I thought sadly.

"She smacked him with a rock and ran away. They left me and went to chase her, and then I heard-I heard gunshots, and they came back… alone." He whispered, knowing I was going to ask.

I nodded at him. "Thank you." I whispered back to him.

I faced forward again and continued to walk. Krug once again came back to us a few minutes later and pushed Justin again to speed him up. I glanced up as I saw a wooden sign with black letters on it. I ignored it and continued to walk.

As the rain continued to pour on me, I felt a warm tear run down my face. I raised my hand to wipe it away. _'That's it, that's the last tear I cry… no more being weak, no more crying'_ I thought, promising myself I wouldn't let another tear escape my eyes.

I sighed as we continued to walk in the rain, remembering the wooden board we had just passed and what it said.

"**LAKE ENDS IN THE ROAD"

* * *

**

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N:  
UPDATED: 16****th December 2010**

Well, this is the long chapter I promised you all! I stayed up until 1AM to finish it for you, so I hope you like it!  
I think there will only be two-three more chapter until this story is finished, thank god!  
I desperately want to move onto 'The Pacifier' and other stories for you guys.

The next chapter will _possibly_ be posted on Saturday, depending on whether I manage to get the other chapters typed up!

**Please will you all vote on my poll, it would mean a lot to me!**

_I'll respond to all of your reviews via PM  
All pictures related to this fanfic are on my profile!_

**REMEMBER…  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I almost glared at the door when Krug shoved both Justin and I to the front, saying that we would look more innocent if they saw us first.

Francis stepped up beside me and I automatically felt the pain in my cheek from earlier as he started slamming his fist on the door.

'_I wonder which stupid idiots will welcome us into their home__ and actually believe the shit that Krug tells them…'_

"Now remember, we were in a car accident, that's why you're so shaken up. Got it?" Krug grounded out and reached forward to shake me roughly.

"Got it." I snapped back.

I felt Krug step up close behind me. "I'm going to pretend that you're still in shock and forget that you just gave me attitude." He whispered heatedly into my ear.

I clenched my jaw and kept my gaze forwards as I saw Justin look at me in shock.

Ignoring him, I turned my attention to the door when it opened, revealing a blonde woman.

"There's been an accident!" I heard Krug say loudly.

The woman's eyes passed over me and I almost screamed at her to shut the door and not let us inside.

Instead, she had a sympathetic look in her eyes and ushered us inside from the cold rain.

And not being able to control myself, I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"This is going to hurt... one, two-"

I pressed my lips together and turned my head away from the sight of Dr John Collingwood twisting Francis' nose.

I didn't have to watch to know how painful it was, what with Francis' screaming and cursing.

Justin, who was sitting beside me with a blanket around his shoulders, glanced at me. He had recovered a little and wasn't so seldom as earlier, but he was still jumpy.

I adjusted the blanket that sat on my shoulders and crossed my legs, careful of my leg but also hoping it would give them some warmth. John had taken a quick look at my leg before moving on to Francis. I had badly sprained my ankle, but he said it should be fine. He had also given me a large long bandage for the cut on my head. I was surprised when he didn't comment on the bruise on my cheek, though he probably thought it was from the car crash somehow.

"Okay, the worst part is over, just try to breathe normally, okay? Deep breathes." Dr Collingwood told Francis as he held a towel over his nose.

I barely heard Francis' muffled response. "Deep breathes, deep breathes."

Krug suddenly spoke up as he stood next to Sadie. "I was just saying that, eh, despite everything we're having a pretty lucky day. Seeing your house..."

I felt a glare creeping up on my face, but held it down as I heard Sadie attempt to complement Mrs Collingwood. "Oh, it's so beautiful. This kitchen is just so... squeaky clean." Sadie caught my eye and I cheekily raise my eyebrow at her.

Krug interrupted her as he continued to try and make conversation. "Mmm, and you being a doctor." He said, looking at Mr Collingwood.

"Yeah, an ill-equipped one. You guys should still go to the hospital." He told them, not looking up from Francis' face.

I looked over at Justin, who was looking nervously at Krug. "Well we don't have the best health coverage right now." Krug answered, not giving them the truth but not entirely lying.

"Well they still have to treat you." Mrs Collingwood pointed out as she made Sadie and Krug some hot coffee.

"Well in that case, can we bum a ride?" Krug asked, forcing a chuckle.

John nodded. "Sure, there's only one problem…"

Mrs Collingwood continued his sentence while walking over to Krug and Sadie with their drinks. "Our daughter won't have the car back until tomorrow morning, so..." She finished, leaving the sentence to hang in the air.

She held out Krug's coffee and he took his arm off of Sadie to accept it. "Thank you Mrs… Collingwood."

Mrs Collingwood smiled. "It's Emma." She said as she handed Sadie her drink.

"Thank you." Sadie said sweetly, making me roll my eyes.

"Your welcome." Emma said, turning around and walking in me and Justin's direction. "Justin, Abby, sweeties, would you both like some hot chocolate?"

I slowly looked up at her and hesitantly smiled. She was too nice, I felt myself instantly liking her.

Opening my mouth to speak, Krug cut in. "Well if they don't it would be a first... what do you say, kids?"

I glanced at Justin and saw him looking at Krug, sensing the threat that was there.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, still looking at us.

Justin finally looked at her. "Yes, please." She smiled and then turned her attention to me. I just smiled and nodded.

"Hot chocolate would be wonderful."

Emma smiled at me again and nodded. "Okay."

Krug cleared his throat before setting his cup down. "Say do you think I could use your landline?"

"Sure." John answered as he was getting some fresh towels for Francis.

Emma turned as she was making our drinks. "Oh yeah, no problem it's right there on the wall there." She said, raising her hand in the phones direction.

John walked over to the phone and picked it up as Krug was explaining why he needed it. "I gotta' call us a tow truck, and maybe a cab to take us into town." John nodded in response and handed over the phone.

Sadie's harsh voice cut through the air. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Krug?" My eyes flickered up to her as she realised her mistake. "I mean, do they even have taxi's here?" She asked nicely, looking at Emma.

"Um, yeah they do." Emma answered, as she stood next to the stove.

John sat down again and scoffed. "Good luck getting one to come out here in this weather."

"Well they might, honey, you never know." I looked up at Emma as she said that. It was the first time I'd heard someone say a loving endearment and actually mean it.

"Yeah you never know do you? Uh…" Krug said, trailing off at the end.

Emma caught on. "Oh! Yellow Pages is in this drawer over here." She said, indicating the drawer next to Justin and I.

"Uh, Justin!" Krug called, looking at Justin since he was closer to the drawer.

I nudged Justin as he sat staring at Krug. "Justin, the book." I whispered. He looked at me and got the book out. I took it from his hands and held it out to Krug as he walked over. Keeping my head down, I tried not to move away when he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

I glanced up at Emma as Krug walked away; she was smiling at the display of affection he showed me.

"Okay, Francis, here we go." I heard John say. I looked over and watched as he sorted out a threaded needle. Grimacing, I turned my head, not being able to bear the sight.

"Oh, shit..." Francis mumbled as John went towards him with the needle.

I decided to turn my attention to Justin, hoping it would help me block out the gruesome sounds. I raised my hand and slowly brushed some hair out of Justin's face. He slowly looked at me, his tortured eyes staring straight into my calm ones.

I was done being the pathetic little girl who cried and cried. I was sick of it. I felt numb at the moment, but I didn't act like Justin did, I put on a brave front. I didn't want to cry, at least not yet. I just wanted to get through the night.

Thinking of the dreadful night ahead of us, I lowered my hand and took hold of Justin's, stroking it gently.

I whipped my head around, looking all about me as the lights went out.

'_Great.'_ I thought. _'Our night just got even worse.'_

"Oh, shit, you gotta' be kidding me." I heard John say. I frowned, wondering why he said it.

It wasn't until I heard Francis' panicked voice saying "Hey Doc! Doc, where's the needle?" that I finally understood. I nearly laughed cruelly at the thought of a needle being stuck halfway through his nose.

I let a smirk come to my face, seeing as they couldn't tell with the lights being off.

"Yeah, phones dead too!" Krug shouted.

I heard some rustling and looked in the direction. I could make out someone putting on a jacket. "Yeah, it happens every time... I'll just turn the generator on, just sit tight everyone." Mr Collingwood said, opening the door and leaving. Meaning it was him who was putting on the jacket.

The moment he left I felt an awkward silence come over everyone.

Krug was the first to say something. "So, uh, you guys live here permanently?"

"Oh, no, we actually live in the city." Emma answered as she lit some candles.

"How many houses do you have?" Sadie asked in a voice that I could tell unsettled Emma. The look Sadie gave her also added to the discomfort.

"So what are you guys doing out here anyways?" Emma asked, obviously being more cautious around us. "This is kind of in the middle of nowhere. Are you on a family vacation, or, uh?" she left the question open, hoping to get more information.

I heard a very faint click and frowned. I looked over at Francis, which is where I heard it. My eyes dropped to his trousers where his hand was lying, and I momentarily lost my breath as I saw the knife he had clicked open. I immediately looked away, not wanting to cause suspicion.

Krug's voice cut in as he made up a few lies about why we were out in the forest. "Well it's kind of embarrassing actually... my dad used to take Francis and me to this lake every summer, do some fishing a little camping. And now that he's gone, those memories are all I really have left of him. And basically I'm just trying to do the same thing for Justin and Abbey here."

I kept my eyes low, but out the corner of my eye I saw Justin's head lift up to glare at Krug.

"I think that's important, it's nice to make memories." Emma said, believing Krug's nonsense. She kept near the stove and continued to stir me and Justin's drink.

"I don't know if I want to remember today." Krug joked, smiling at Emma.

I looked up at her to see her smiling back at him. "You might, you never know. You're all safe, you're together... it's what counts." As she said it, I wished it was true. I wanted that, I wanted to have that kind of relationship. That kind of family.

"Amen, Emma... amen." Krug finished, raising his cup silently.

Emma nodded in response and turned back to the stove.

I heard the click again and my eyes automatically went to the knife in Francis' hands, this time he had clicked it closed. His eyes locked with mine after he did it, and I kept his gaze, letting all the hate inside me show in my eyes.

It wasn't long before the lights came on and John came back into the house.

He took off his jacket and turned his attention to Francis. "Okay, would you, um..." He trailed off as he picked up a torch and handed it to Sadie. "Mind holding this for me; just hold it to his face."

Sadie eagerly accepted the torch and sat down directly in front of Francis.

"Okay, here we go!" John said as he went to Francis and started tending to his nose. "Just stay still."

I once again turned my attention elsewhere, preferring to keep my eyes on Emma as she made my hot chocolate.

Francis kept groaning and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, that fucking hurts!" He yelled.

My eyes slid to Sadie, and I realised she was watching the scene with fascinated eyes. I grimaced at the thought and turned back to Emma, smiling at her when she caught me watching.

"Oh man up, Frank." I heard Krug say, telling by his voice that he was smiling.

"Fuck you!" Francis replied loudly.

I bit my lip to stop from smiling when I realised Emma was finished with Justin's hot chocolate and mine. "Here you go, sweetheart." She spoke gently, smiling as she handed the cup to me.

I smiled back and made a pleased noise. "Thank you, Emma!"

Smiling and shaking her head, Emma next handed Justin his cup. "Thank you." He responded politely as he took his hot chocolate.

"And we're done." I took a sip of my drink and looked over at John when he spoke. My eyes took in Francis and my nose twitched as I saw how he looked.

Francis looked up at him, relieved. "You better not be lying, doc!"

"Just need to clean it up first..." John said as he turned away from him and looked up at Emma. "Hey, Em, will you get the antiseptic cream out of the drawer over there."

Blowing on my hot chocolate, I watched as Emma turned to the drawers trying to figure out which held the cream. "Um…"

I smiled and looked back at John as he brought a cloth to Francis' face. "This is going to sting." John warned.

"What?" Francis asked, looking up at him confused. "Ah, Jesus! Ah!" He called out as he tried to take John's arm away from his face.

"You're doing good, you're doing good." John assured him. "That's it." He took the cloth away and set it on the table, beginning to clean up. "We're done!"

Frowning, I watched as Francis' eyes took in Emma when she walked over to him, carrying the cream. She placed a little on her finger and then spread it gently over his nose. "Thank you... Emma..." Francis drawled, looking up at her deviously.

I narrowed my eyes at him and took another sip from my cup.

"Sure..." Emma replied as she looked at him. Once finished she turned and walked towards the stove again. "I'll, um… I'll get you a coffee too."

It was a while before Francis responded. "Got anything stronger?" He called out, touching his nose carefully.

Ignoring him, I looked over at Justin and smiled, hoping he would get better soon. I didn't know what I would do if he didn't return to normal. He was my rock, I couldn't have him crumbling or else I'd break too. I knew I had to be the tough one, if only for him.

Clearing my head of those thoughts, I smiled politely at Emma and held up my cup of chocolate. "Got any sugar?"

* * *

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N:  
UPDATED: 19****th December 2010**

I know I said I was going to post it yesterday but something came up, sorry!  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter… there's still two to three more chapters to come, and I've only written up one of them. Which also means that the next update will either be on Tuesday or Wednesday.  
You never know, if I get a huge swarm of reviews tonight, I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow!  
Enjoy!

_I'll respond to all of your reviews via PM  
All pictures related to this fanfic are on my profile!_

**REMEMBER…  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I shifted uncomfortably as I sat next to Krug on the couch, his right hand lying casually on my knee. John and Emma would think it was to calm me and comfort me after the 'car accident'. But I knew it was a warning, a threat.

The only thing that was keeping me seated and not standing up and limping away was the fact that Justin sat beside me, his leg pressed up against mine. It was the only comfort we could offer each other.

I kept my right hand stuffed under my leg as my left held the now empty cup of chocolate. I kept my hands close to me, making sure to not touch Krug's hand on my knee.

Turning my head, I watched Emma re-enter the living room, holding a phone. "Nothing..." She commented as she looked at John who was sitting by the fireplace.

"Yeah, I figured." He replied, standing up.

"Looks like we're still stuck here." Francis commented as he held a glass of whiskey, his 'something stronger'.

I sighed softly as I looked down at my lap. I desperately wanted to peel Krug's hand of my knee, since I was still in my shorts his hand was touching my bare skin and I didn't like it.

"Justin, are you okay?" I frowned as I heard Sadie's voice and turned my head towards Justin, noticing he was staring in the direction of Emma. Sadie leaned forward, blocking Emma's view of him before turning to look at her. "I've just never seen him like this before."

I felt Krug's hand tighten slightly on my knee and was quick to give Justin a look the moment he turned his head. He quickly looked away from me and lowered his head. Sadie in response placed her fingers in his hair and started playing with the ends.

Emma's voice cut through the air. "Well maybe you should lie down."

Looking up, I saw John's eyes trail over us thoughtfully. "You know, you should probably just sleep here tonight."

Krug's hand slowly stroked my knee as he leaned forward. "Oh, well no, we couldn't do that..." He said, dismissively. I knew he was just putting on an act, we had nowhere to go, he would definitely stay if offered.

I noticed Francis giving Krug a look from across the room, before his eyes flickered down to my knee. John however didn't seem to notice Krug's hand. "I don't think you have much choice."

Ignoring the smirks Francis threw me, I kept listening to the conversation. Silently praying Krug would move his hand. "We just don't want to impose is all." Krug said, his eyes catching mine before they moved to Sadie and Emma.

I slowly looked up at Emma as she replied back. "Well it's really not a problem... we have a guest house."

"Well whatever you think…" Krug responded before he lifted his hand from my knee and wrapped it around both my and Justin's shoulders. "Whatever's easiest."

Francis' watched Krug's movements before looking up at Emma. "Yeah, we're very easy." He said, slyly.

Emma smiled awkwardly at him as I tensed under Krug's arm. I knew Justin was uncomfortable too and I almost leaped up with him when he stood. He gave me a look before turning to Emma. "Um, where's the bathroom?" He asked.

I had felt Krug's arm drop slightly when Justin stood up and knew he thought Justin was going to do something stupid by the way he sat forward quickly.

John gestured down the hall, before leaning his elbow on the fireplace. "It's the last door on the right, down the hall."

I saw Justin nod, but he didn't move, and looked down at my lap. Noticing the empty cup in my hand, I slowly stood up, using this as an opportunity to get a breather from the three criminals in the room.

I ignored Krug as he sat forward, almost like he was going to grab me back and smiled sweetly at Emma.

I raised my empty cup and motioned to Justin's. "Um, where do you want..." I trailed off, waiting for an answer.

She smiled in return and gestured down the hall. "Kitchen counters fine."

Nodding, I gently touched Justin's back, indicating him to move. He walked forward and I limped after him, saying a polite "Thanks!" as I went past Emma.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I followed a glum walking Justin to the kitchen. I was just glad to be away from them for a minute. Justin placed his cup down before turning to face me. I smiled at him before leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you." I whispered. I patted his arm and he silently stepped to the side, letting me put my cup down. I stood by the sink for a moment as I heard Justin walk away from me, presumably towards the bathroom.

I heard a new pair of footsteps and turned to see Emma. I momentarily frowned as I saw Justin standing staring at the fridge, but ignored it and smiled at Emma.

She smiled back before looking at Justin, then at the sink as she put down some cups. "Oh, that's our daughter… Mari."

My smile automatically dropped from my face and I slowly turned to see what Justin was staring at. I saw Justin fall to the floor but didn't react to it as I stepped forward, my eyes widening as I spotted the picture of Mari smiling at the camera.

"Justin, honey!" I heard Emma shout as she ran forward to kneel beside him. "Justin, honey what's wrong?" She asked, worried.

Dread filled me and I felt my breath come in short pants as the realisation of whose house we were in came to me.

"Uhh, I'm fine..." I heard Justin shout. "I'm fine!" He pushed away from Emma and darted straight into the bathroom.

I stood there numbly as loud thoughts kept circling my head, making me feel dizzy. "Is he going to be alright?" I barely heard Emma ask.

I frowned and shook my head. "Wha-What?" I asked, removing my eyes from the picture.

She turned to me with a look of concern. "Is he alright? Are you alright?" She asked, laying a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine…" I said immediately, raising a hand to gently lower hers from my head. "He, uh… he's just feeling sick. Has done ever since the crash." I explained, nodding and not looking her in the eye.

Emma nodded in understanding and smiled at me before turning to walk down the hall. "Well, I'm just going to tell your dad what's happening, okay?"

I didn't bother to correct her and just nodded. She disappeared from my sight and I automatically brought a hand to my mouth to cover up the agonising cry I felt escaping.

I heard footsteps and quickly turned just in case it was Emma coming back. I was sadly mistaken. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't you start too, I can't have you both fucking things up!" I heard Krug's voice whisper harshly as he walked over to me.

He spun me around and held my arms in his hands as he shook me. "Hmm? You ain't gonna 'cause no fuss are you?" He asked as he stopped shaking me. I merely yanked one of my hands from his hold and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I felt pathetic as fresh tears started making their way down my eyes.

Krug's hands tightened on my arms and I could barely fight him off when he pulled me tight to his chest, laying his head on mine. "Hush now, just be a good girl and it'll all be okay." He murmured against my hair as he stroked the strands soothingly. "Alright, _sweetheart_?"

I physically flinched and pulled away from him. He willingly let me go and started to back away towards the bathroom. "Just be good." He warned.

I turned my head from him and headed towards the living room, stopping immediately after a few steps. Francis was still seated in the arm chair and his eyes were set on me, I knew he had seen the whole thing from the smirk on his face.

He watched me closely as I kept walking to the living room, barely hearing Krug call out to Justin in the bathroom. "Hey, Justin! Doctor Collingwood wants to know if you're doing okay..."

I reached the living room where Emma's voice greeted me. "Abbey, honey, are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale…"

I kept my eyes on the floor and was about to brush her off when Francis' voice cut in. "Don't worry about her, she's probably just feeling the affects of the crash…" He said, looking at me directly. "C'mere and sit down, Abbey." He said loudly, gesturing to the spot next to him on the couch.

I knew I couldn't sit elsewhere, without it looking suspicious. I slowly stood in front of him before turning and lowering myself onto the couch. I caught Sadie's eye as I sat and saw her smile widely at me.

Francis' arm came across my shoulders the moment my butt touched the couch. He pulled me close and also smiled down at me, giving me a subtle wink.

I turned away and decided to keep my attention on the fire as I heard them all talking about sleeping arrangements.

Krug re-entered the room, smiling politely at John. "He'll be fine, just feeling a little sick is all."

John nodded and commented on how it's expected from a car crash victim, he also pulled the way I was acting into the conversation but I ignored it, along with the story Krug was making up to keep the conversation going.

Whatever Krug was telling them, worked. It wasn't long before Emma and John laughed at the story. Francis had even faked a laugh, pulling me close and placing his face in my hair. Emma then stood up and said she would show us to our rooms, which I was grateful for. Though I wasn't looking forward to spending time alone with Krug, Sadie and Francis. Especially not Francis with the way he was acting, it seemed like the strong drink he had was kicking in.

Krug stood up and announced he was going to go tell Justin what was going on.

I also got to my feet, not at all caring that Francis' arm dropped onto the couch. I tensed a little as he too stood and came close to me, running a finger down my bare arm. "I guess I'm ready for bed." He spoke, smirking at me.

* * *

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N:  
UPDATED: 23rd**** December 2010**

In case you were wondering, yes I did change it a little. I watched the movie over and over and didn't see how Justin managed to get the gun and stay hidden beside the closet even as Francis left and Krug went back to bed. So it's changed a little!  
All of the action will start in the next chapter, so enjoy this one first!

This will be the last chapter until after Christmas. So I hope you all have a very merry Christmas!

_I'll respond to all of your reviews via PM  
All pictures related to this fanfic are on my profile!_

**REMEMBER…  
REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie "The Last House on the Left." But I do own the character's I have made up, and anything to do with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Slowly taking off the jacket Emma gave me, I watched as she nervously wandered around the guest house lighting all the candles.

"So, um... the bathroom is in there. And, um, there should be some stuff in the medicine cabinet in case Justin starts to feel sick again, or if Abbey gets ill." She told us, before moving into the bathroom.

I lowered myself onto the couch, fingering the bandage on the side of my head. Justin sat down beside me, and hesitantly took my hand. I turned my head to look at him, but didn't smile. I just stared into his dark eyes, trying to read all the emotions in them. We kept staring at each other as Krug, Sadie and Francis followed Emma into the bathroom.

"_But, um, other than that I think we're pretty well covered so unless you guys can think of anything else then I'll let you get your rest."_ Emma's muffled voice reached me, bringing me back to the present.

I blinked but kept my eyes closed for a second longer before opening them up. Scooting closer to Justin, I laid my head on his wet shoulder and drew as much comfort as I could from him.

"_Emma, please you've done more than enough! Go, get some sleep for goodness sakes."_

I felt Justin's arm wrap around my waist and his head slowly lay on mine.

"_Well if you decide that you do need anything then please don't hesitate to ca-well you can't really call, so just come over."_

"_Will do!"_

My eyes seemed to have slipped closed, but I opened them once I heard Sadie's voice saying goodbye. _"Goodnight, Emma."_

I raised my solemn eyes to Emma's as she walked back into the living room to leave. She froze as she entered the room, just staring at us as we sat with our heads on each others. Her eyes stayed on mine and she frowned at the intensity there.

'_I'm sorry'_ My eyes spoke to her sadly.

"G-goodnight…" Emma stuttered as her gaze flickered between me and Justin.

"Goodnight." Justin replied politely, not moving his arm or his head.

I lowered my eyes again and she began to move out of the room. "Goodnight, Emma." I whispered.

I knew she heard me by the way she stopped on the stairs and how I felt her gaze on my face.

Once she left the house Krug and Francis came back into the living room to look out the window, while Sadie went into the bathroom. "I think she likes me." Francis spoke, smirking. He stayed by the window as Krug moved into the bedroom.

Ignoring them, I stood up stretching a little before turning back to the couch. Justin was sitting looking up at me, not moving. I desperately wanted to lie down, though I knew there was no way I'd be sleeping tonight.

"You going to lie down?" I asked Justin quietly as he continued to stare up at me.

He looked down at the couch then back at me before moving into a comfortable position and lied down. I tucked some hair behind my left ear before sitting and lying down with my back to his chest. I reached around and wrapped his arms around my waist, entwining our fingers as we lay comfortably.

It was quiet other than the rain and the wind, that and also the faint sound of Sadie in the shower.

Francis moved away from the window, his eyes watching us as he sat down in the armchair across from us. "How sweet…" He drawled before leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling, obviously trying to coax himself into getting sleep.

I moved my eyes away from him and stared straight forward into the bedroom where Krug was wandering around.

"_I love you…"_ I heard Justin whisper only loud enough for me to hear.

I tightened my hold on his arms and brought one of his hands up to kiss the back of it. "I love you, too…" I replied, my lips brushing against his hand as I spoke. "So much…"

His response was kissing the side of my neck before moving his head above mine.

I sighed gently and closed my eyes, just savouring the silence.

* * *

"_Are you awake in there?"_ I heard Krug say loudly.

I kept my eyes closed and ignored him. Once I was sure he was facing away again, I squeezed Justin's hand and opened my eyes. I turned my head to look back at Justin and saw him looking forward at something. I frowned and followed his eyes. The moment my eyes set on the gun in the other room, I knew what he was thinking.

I looked back at him again, this time meeting his eyes. Slowly glancing at Francis, I was pleased to see he was asleep. I turned back to Justin and bit my lip. "I know what you're thinking." I whispered.

Justin looked away before catching my eyes again. "I… I just thought… it'd be better, for-for everyone, you know?"

I nodded in understanding and looked him dead in the eye. "Let's do it."

* * *

We waited until Sadie returned from her shower and for her and Krug to fall asleep. I bit my lip as I lay there, hesitating as I listened to the rain and lightning. Releasing my lip, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

'_We __can do this… w-we can end this…'_ I thought over and over to myself.

I felt Justin squeeze my hand, indicating he was ready. I squeezed his hand in return and gently moved his arm from my waist. Raising my head, I slowly started to push myself up into a sideways sitting position.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as a lightening bolt brightened up the house.

Realising I had let out a loud gasp as I jumped in shock, I dropped myself back down onto the couch.

"Fucking lightening!" I heard Francis' voice grumble. I immediately clenched my eyes shut, hoping to god Francis didn't realise we were awake.

Dread started to fill me, and I felt Justin's body tense when we heard Francis get up from the armchair and move around. "Fuck… I need a drink." He whispered to himself quietly. I peeked my eyes open a little to see him pick up the jacket I had worn as shelter in the rain and shrug it on.

My eyes followed him as he stumbled towards the stairs and started making his way down them.

I quietly sighed in relief and relaxed a little. "That was close…" I whispered.

Justin sighed against me and pressed his mouth close to my cheek. "They're still asleep." He told me, brushing his cheek against mine as he gestured to Sadie and Krug in the other room. "We can still do it."

I nodded, closing my eyes as I savoured the feeling of being so close to him. I slowly shifted so that I lay on my back with Justin's arm resting lightly over my stomach. Raising my left hand, I cupped his cheek gently stroking his skin.

I stared up at him with such intensity; I think he understood what I was doing.

The most smallest of smiles came to Justin's lips as he leaned down to slowly and sensuously kiss me. My lips parted to deepen the kiss as one of his hands secured itself on my hip and the other grasped my neck gently. I sighed in content as we continued to explore each others mouth passionately.

After allowing myself a few more moments in his arms, I pulled back and ran my thumb over his bottom lip. "I'm ready." I whispered, determination seeping through to my voice.

Justin closed his eyes in response and laid his forehead on mine as he nodded.

I leaned away and started to sit up, hoping there wouldn't be another interruption. I continued to breathe normally as I slipped a leg off the couch, followed by another. I swivelled my body so that I was sitting up and facing the bedroom.

Gulping nervously, I looked back at Justin as he pressed his lips together and slowly sat up as well.

I quietly stood up, my eyes fixed on Sadie and Krug's unconscious bodies. I started to make my way over to them, moving almost at a snails pace. I was careful with each footstep I took, aware of my leg still being sore and always looking down to make sure I wasn't going to step on anything.

I felt Justin creep up beside me as we both went towards the gun lying on the bedside table. As we neared it, he placed his hand on my arm casting me a look that I knew meant _'Let me do it'_

Lifting my head in a slight nod, I watched as he slowly moved to the table, his head angled towards the bed as he watched for any signs of the two being awake. I had to force myself to breathe normally as Justin carefully picked up the gun before backing up.

He stopped beside me at the end of the bed and joined me in watching Sadie and Krug breathe peacefully, unaware of what was happening a few feet from them.

I turned my head and looked at Justin, my eyes starting to water as the realisation of what we were about to do came to me. _'This way it'll be all over. We wouldn't hurt anymore… Emma would understand, we'd explain it to her and she'd understand, she had to understand!'_ Pressing my lips together, I turned my attention to the bed as a tear made its way down my face. _'… we have to do this…'_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Justin raise the gun in their direction, before moving it to point at Krug. The gun stayed that way for a few moments and I moved my head to look at him, almost begging him to do something I doubt I could.

"I can't, I-I can't do it…" He murmured, his voice so quiet I almost missed it.

He dropped his hand and looked down at the ground in shame. Realising what I had to do, I bit my lip and slid my hand onto his which held the gun. "Give it to me…" I told him quietly. He looked up at me, his eyes wide with tears as I slipped the gun into my hand.

Ignoring Justin's wide-eyed look, I turned towards the bed with my hand gripping the gun tightly. I aimed at Krug, trying to ignore my hand as it shook. My breath came quick and fast, and tears fell from my eyes. I kept it pointed at him before I scrunched up my face and whipped my hand down, almost growling in frustration.

Justin looked at me as my shoulders dropped in defeat. "We're not murderers…" I panted, as I shook my head.

He bit his lip and raised his hands to rub his face. I sighed quietly as I watched him, still holding the gun but not as tightly. He moved slowly towards me, touching my quivering lip gently before moving past me and towards the wall which held a wardrobe. He leaned back onto the gap made by the wardrobe and slowly slid to the ground.

I frowned lightly as I used my free hand to wipe away my tears. He looked up at me, raising his hand to me as he parted his legs. I kept frowning as I walked towards him, letting him pull me down so that I was settled in-between his legs.

My frown disappeared as I got comfortable, lying back on him. I placed my hand that was holding the gun onto Justin's knee, just letting it rest there.

We sat there for what seemed like hours. My head was lying back on his chest and my eyes were closed while his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and chin tucked into my neck as he stared forward.

Something ahead caught my attention as I heard a light creaking from the floor boards.

I lifted my head up as that something came into view. Justin must have noticed it too because one of his arms tightened around my waist while the other crawled up to take the gun from my hand. We both thought it was Francis, and I got the shock of my life as I realised I was wrong.

I felt my heart flutter in my chest as both John and Emma Collingwood came into sight.

* * *

**TBC…**


End file.
